


Carter

by quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm just transferring shit from Wattpad here, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, This is weird, idfk, it's an old thing I wrote, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: He hated those blue eyes.The perfect blue eyes and wide smile - although he wasn’t smiling now - and the way he looked at Sharon, like she was the sun. His universe revolved around her. Bucky wished, selfishly perhaps, that Steve’s universe revolved around him.Because his universe definitely revolved around Steve.





	Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work. I hope it's not terrible.

The battle raged around him, but he froze. He suddenly couldn’t hear anything.

Except for Steve’s voice.

“I love her.”

He’d said it. He’d actually said it, and he’d actually, seriously broken Bucky’s heart.

He was in love with Sharon Carter.

Of course.

Steve was screaming at him. Probably something about fighting so he didn’t die, but he didn’t care. As far as he was concerned, he was already dead.

For almost eighty years, he’d been in love with this man.

And now he was going to stand there and watch while he married someone else.

A woman who was related to the first woman who stole Bucky’s chance.

Her niece.

He didn’t want to keep living this way.

He wanted to get shot.

Then he’d never have to tell Steve and he could just die. He knew it was selfish. But it was all he cared about. After all, he’d never loved anyone else. He didn’t think he was capable. To have that ripped away from him… it didn’t matter if he died.

Then the was shoved against something hard and he was conscious again. He looked up and realized that Steve had gotten him out of harm's way, pushing him into a corner and protecting him with his shield. He just looked at the blue eyes and thought about how much he hated it. He hated all of it. He hated looking at the eyes he loved that would never love him back, and he hated knowing that he would have to live the rest of his life just barely on the sidelines, having to live with knowing he missed his chance.

He hated those blue eyes.

The perfect blue eyes and wide smile - although he wasn’t smiling now - and the way he looked at Sharon, like she was the sun. His universe revolved around her. Bucky wished, selfishly perhaps, that Steve’s universe revolved around him.

Because his universe definitely revolved around Steve.

They stayed there for a while until the other Avengers finished the battle. Steve dragged Bucky back to his apartment and sat down on the couch. Bucky paced the room, running his hands through his hair nervously.

“Buck, are you okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“No, you’re not. You just stopped moving, in that battle up there. It was like you remembered something else, something you wished you hadn’t.”

“Yeah. I did.”

“What was it?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t look at Steve either. He kept pacing, too embarrassed to answer.

“Bucky?”

“Dammit, Steve!” He slammed his hands down on a conveniently placed coffee table. “Look, I’m from the forties, okay? People like… like me weren’t accepted in the forties! Either you were ‘normal’ and you got a good life, or you weren’t, and you faked it. If you weren’t, no matter what, you ended up miserable. Maybe things are different now, but… I don’t know.”

“Bucky, are you okay? Do you have a mental disorder or something?”

“No… Steve, I’m… I’m gay.”

“So you do have a mental disorder.” Bucky stared at him, shocked. Was Steve homophobic? He smiled cheekily. “Don’t worry about it. I have one too.” Bucky was vaguely aware of his mouth hanging open and made to close it. “Bisexual,” Steve added. Bucky’s jaw came off its hinges. “Okay…”

“The point, Bucky, is that there’s nothing wrong with not being straight and cisgender. Some people think so, but they can go fuck themselves.”

“But you still don’t know why I broke down earlier.”

“No, I don’t. And I’m still concerned, Bucky. If you want to tell me, you can. You know that there’s nothing you could say that would make me not want you around.”

He took a deep breath. Oh, my god. He was going to tell him. He had to. There was no other choice. He couldn’t hide it from Steve forever.

“Steve… I broke down because I remembered something you said this morning. You said, ‘I love her.’”

“And?”

“And… it broke my heart. Because I’m in love with you. And I’ve been in love with you for almost eighty years.”

He was silent for a moment. Then, “wow, Buck. I really can’t believe that.”

“You what?”

“I can’t believe that you feel the same. I always thought it was one-sided.”

“Wait - back up. The same?”

“I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen years old.”

Bucky didn’t need any more. He grabbed Steve’s collar and kissed him, hard. Steve didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. When they finally separated, Bucky said, “that was…”

“Late,” Steve supplied.

“By like, seventy years,” Bucky agreed. They both laughed.

“So… you want to do that again?”

“Yeah.”

They did.


End file.
